


The Spring

by DesertLily



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Courf is a gay disaster, Enjolras and Marius are only mentioned, Ferre is a gay disaster, Fluff, Gay Panic, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstanding, Modern AU, Pining, R's just amused, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertLily/pseuds/DesertLily
Summary: After his mattress becomes unbearable to sleep upon, Courfeyrac comes to a logical conclusion; He should use Combeferre's instead.





	The Spring

**Author's Note:**

> A fic that I promised a friend months ago! I'm so sorry this took so long! And I know this isn't exactly what you meant with the prompt 'spring' but...

Courfeyrac turned on his side. Then his back. Then his other side. Yet it was no good. A few of the springs in his mattress had given way to the test of time, leaving his bed feeling more than a little uncomfortable. At first, he had simply attempted to grin and bear it but now he knew for certain that it would be impossible. There was only so much his back could take! So he went with the next logical conclusion; he would have to stay with his best friend (who he was absolutely in no way whatsoever crushing on)  until further notice. Marius could look after the apartment in his absence, right? Of course, it wouldn't be the first time he had let himself into Enjolras and Combeferre's apartment unannounced. It was practically a common occurance whenever he was feeling drunk or particularly emotional. It was a bonus to having grown up with them; they had both long since learnt to deal with his bullshit. A skill that only Marius seemed capable of sharing with them. Then again, Marius Pontmercy was just as much of a human disaster as he was. It was just a fact of life.  
  
Already, he had his mind set on whose bed he was planning on stealing. As much as he loved Enjolras, Combeferre was by far the supreme cuddler. There was just something far more reassuring about laying in 'Ferre's arms. Enjolras was too much of a boney twink. No, Courfeyrac would leave cuddling him to Grantaire. His crush on Combeferre in no way affected this decision. Not in the slightest. At least, that was what Courfeyrac would continue to tell himself. It didn't take much for him to let himself inside. He had long since acquired a spare key. In all honesty, he was there often enough that they had finally gifted him one. Navigating through the apartment as quietly as he could, Courfeyrac slipped into Combeferre's room before freezing. He had expected his best friend to be asleep. he hadn't expected him to be up late reading. Shit. Neither said anything for a few moments. Instead, they just...stared at each other. Eventually, he watched as Combeferre dog-eared his book before setting it on his nightstand - along with his glasses. He let out a sigh before patting the free space next to him on the bed. "...Are those moth pyjama bottoms?" Combeferre asked, somewhat exasperated.  
  
A sheepish look crept onto Courfeyrac's face as he moved to lay down besides his 'friend'. A sound of content escaped his lips as he felt a pair of arms entwine around his waist. "I thought you'd appreciate them?" His response came out far more like a question. Though, Combeferre had influenced Courfeyrac's decision to purchase them to begin with. As he spoke, a light blush began to creep its way onto his somewhat flustered face. Much to his relief, Combeferre's response was to laugh.  
  
"Get some rest, Courf." There was something about his friend's tone that was oddly soothing to Courfeyrac; reassuring even. He felt safe in Combeferre's arms. He was someone he trusted completely.  He always had been. Courfeyrac, Combeferre, and Enjolras had been close for as long as he could remember. The first two even more so, or maybe perhaps that was only wishful thinking.  
  
It didn't take long for Courfeyrac to begin to drift to sleep. As he did, he found himself uttering a single sentence. "I love you." Well, fuck.  
  
"I love you too." Well, double fuck.

* * *

                                                                                                                            
  
Courfeyrac had it all planned out. He would sneak out first thing and act as if he hadn't confessed his love for his best friend in a sleepy haz. But of course, the universe wasn't on his side. Such was apparent when he walked into the kitchen.  
  
Grantaire stood leaning against the kitchen counter with a cup of coffee in his hand and a shit-eating grin on his face. The ruffled state of his hair and the clear absence of a shirt made it clear how exactly he had spent the previous night. "Sleep well, Courf?" R grinned, wigling his eyebrows somewhat suggestively at him.  
  
Courfeyrac's response to that was to simply roll his eyes. "At least I got some sleep." He couldn't help but tease before snatching his friend's coffee cup and downing what was left. God knows he needed it. Though, the action did warrant an odd look from his favourite cynic before he went about fixing himself a fresh cup.  
  
"What can I say? Enjolras seems to find me simply irresistible!" That was followed by an over-exaggerated wink - yet it was barelt about crack a smile onto Courfeyrac's face. "...Okay, so what gives? First you steal my coffee and now you're looking at me as if I drop-kicked a puppy!"  
  
Courfeyrac hesitated at that. Grantaire wouldn't judge him right? After all, he had spent far too long pining after Enjolras..."I told 'Ferre I loved him." He found himself whispering. "And I think he might have said it back." Grantaire's oh-so-eloquent response was to go and hit Courfeyrac upside the head with an eyeroll.  
  
"Yeah, no shit." Grantaire had the audacity to snort at that. Courfeyrac felt almost insulted by it. Had he really been that obvious? Or perhaps R was simply an expert on pining at this point? After all, it seemed like a lifetime that he had spent pining after Enjolras. To the point where a running joke amongst the Amis had been that it would take being on the brink of death itself to bring the two together (instead it had been a bottle of vodka, a drunk Enjolras, and a half a packet of salt and vinegar crisps). R simply rolled his eyes at Courfeyrac's reaction. "You're more obvious than Pontmercy, my friend." Now Courfeyrac was very much offended.  
  
Courfeyrac began to splutter as he attempted to formulate a response."I-I did not! I could never!...Could I?" That left a sinking feeling in his stomach. How long had Grantaire known? Who else knew? Not that it mattered anymore. No, Combeferre knew and that was all that mattered. It was out in the open and it wasn't as if Combeferre loved him back, right? He loved him like a friend; a best friend. That had to be what he had meant the night before. There was no way plausible way Combeferre was in love with Courfeyrac.  Of that he was certain. As much as he enjoyed flirting and teasing, he doubted it would ever be enough to gain the other man's affections.  
  
To his shock, Grantaire had the gall to laugh at that. Was there something entertaining about unrequited love? Was it a taunt in that Grantaire had obtained Enjolras's love but Combeferre's affection escaped Courfeyrac?  "Full offence intended, but are you a moron?! Courf, he adores you! Anyone could see that!" Slight irritation began to drip into the man's voice; as if he had the inability to comprehend Courfeyrac's density. R's words seemed to have stunned said 'moron' into silence.  
  
Before Courfeyrac had the chance to try and come up with some form of logical response, the object of his affection walked into the room. Combeferre. Shit. He froze at that; perhaps he wouldn't notice him if he didn't move. No, wait, that was dinosaurs. Not best friends he was hopelessly in love with. Though, Combeferre didn't belittle or reject him. Instead, he wound his arms around Courfeyrac from behind, pulling him close.That was...unexpected. Though, it was in no way unwanted. In fact, it was very much wanted. "Morning," He murmured as his head came to rest upon COurfeyrac's shoulder.  
  
In a moment of pure gay panic, Courfeyrac found himself stuttering out a simple, "Y-you're not wearing your glasses." Smooth, Courf. Real smooth. Internally, he was screaming like a banshee. Externally, he put on what was supposed to be a casual smile, but which Grantaire would late oh-so-helpfully point out made him look like an anxious mess. Combeferre, however, seemed to either not notice or not care (either of which were perfectly fine with Courfeyrac) as he simply chuckled in response. And that laugh...Courfeyrac was starting to think it was a possibility that he had died and gone to heaven. That was the only explanation he could think of. It was the only reason he could think of to explain Combeferre's affections.  
  
"It's far too eary to have any point in wearing them." Combeferre hummed. "Particularly when I know I already have the most beautiful thing in the world in front of me."Courfeyrac wanted to cry. When had Combeferre become such a smooth talker? He froze at that with an ever so slight slack jaw. That seemed to cause Combeferre to join in his gay panic. "...That is if you meant what you said last night and it wasn't just a fever dream? Joly did say the flu was going around..."  
  
Courfeyrac wasn't sure whether he wanted to laugh or cry at that, but ultimately he went with the former. "Would an acceptable response be asking you to kiss me?" That was met with Combeferre pulling him closer before pressing their lips together softly. In that moment, he swore that the entire world stood still. It was a moment of pure, perfect bliss. Courfeyrac couldn't tell if the kiss had lasted seconds, minutes, or even hours. All he knew was it felt like far too soon that Combeferre was pulling back. A soft whine dragged itself from his throat at that.   
  
"And you say Enjolras and I are bad," Came the comment of a very bemused Grantaire who had yet to leave the room. Instead, he had chosen to sip at his coffee whilst watching the two with slight bewilderment. Courfeyrac simply rolled his eyes. Thank god for broken bed springs.


End file.
